


Headache

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Boredom, Crystals, Dead People, Demons, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Go Fish, Good Demons, Headaches & Migraines, Mother Figures, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia has a headache and doesn’t feel like doing anything. Luckily, Delia has a cure — in the form of a Lapis Lazuli crystal.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Headache

Seventeen year-old Lydia Deetz had a headache. A particularly bad headache.

She lay there on the couch, her head resting against a couple of pillows that Barbara had placed there with her ghost powers so Lydia could sleep — seeming as how that was the only thing she felt like doing.

Her head hurt so much — as it had been since she woke up that morning. She’d initially planned on staying in bed the whole day but Barbara had entered her bedroom, pulling her sheets off of her and telling her it was time for breakfast.

“I’ve got a headache,” Lydia had told her ghost mother. “I would rather stay here in bed.”

“And I’d rather you come downstairs and have some breakfast,” was Barbara’s response. “Your headache will be gone if you have food in your stomach.”

“I don’t think my bad headache will go away if I have food, Barbara,” Lydia replied with a pained chuckle.

“Oh.”

Lydia let out a groan, directing Barbara’s attention over towards her. Barbara floated over towards her and sat herself down across from the teenager.

“Did you want anything, Lydia?” Barbara asked.

“A glass of orange juice might do me some good,” Lydia groaned quietly.

Barbara materialized a glass of orange juice out of thin air and levitated it over to Lydia, who took it without hesitation.

“Thanks, Barbara,” Lydia said with a smile.

“Did you want me to turn the tv on for you?” Barbara asked. She’d already used her ghost powers to levitate the television remote over towards her. Barbara looked to Lydia and waited for an answer.

Lydia nodded and Barbara switched the tv on, changing the channel to one of Lydia’s favorite Ghost Hunting shows. Lydia focused her attention on the screen and Barbara smiled, leaving the living room to go upstairs to the attic.

Not even a half an hour had passed before Lydia had gotten bored of watching the television. With a quiet groan, she turned it off and rolled over on her side. Her headache was worse than it was earlier. What else could the tired teenager do?

That’s when she got an idea.

With little to no hesitation, she opened her mouth to speak. “Betelgeuse.” She wasn’t sure if she should do this. Her head was starting to hurt even more. But she had to try. She sighed softly to herself as she opened her mouth and spoke again. “Betelgeuse.” And then a third and final time. “Betelgeuse!”

Within seconds, he appeared above her. He looked down at her and a distinctive frown formed on his face. “You okay, Scarecrow?” he asked.

“I’ve got a headache,” Lydia grumbled softly.

“What?” Betelgeuse became confused.

“I’ve got a headache,” Lydia repeated, a little louder than the last time but still soft.

Betelgeuse levitated himself down on the couch next to Lydia. “What’s a headache?” he asked his best human friend.

Lydia painfully laughed, sighed, and rolled her eyes. “A headache is when your head hurts so bad, you don’t feel like doing anything at all.”

Betelgeuse nodded in understanding. “So?” he asked, frowning. “No pranks today?”

“Yes, Beej,” Lydia confirmed. “No pranks today. Now, let me rest. Go bother the Maitlands or whatever.”

Betelgeuse frowned but did what Lydia told him to do.

Not even an hour had passed and Betelgeuse and the Maitlands had come back downstairs and entered the living room — most likely to check up on Lydia and see if she was okay or not.

And that’s exactly what they did.

Barbara sat herself down on the couch next to Lydia, who had turned herself around on the couch, and began to gently run an ice cold, transparent hand through the teenager’s hair. Adam sat on the floor next to Barbara and Lydia. Betelgeuse floated a few feet in the air, right above Adam’s head.

“Lydia? Are you okay?” Barbara asked. “Do you still have that headache?”

Lydia groaned in response and tried to sit upright — only to lay her head back down again when her head hurt even more. Barbara moved to continue running her hand through Lydia’s short, Black hair.

Barbara used her other hand to move a loose strand of her Medium length Blonde hair out of her eyes. “I take it this means your headache still hasn’t gone away, Lydia?”

“Not in the slightest,” was the response.

“Do you need me to go and get you a pill for your headache?” Adam asked.

“Not right now,” Lydia grumbled.

“What about food?” Barbara asked. “I mentioned your headache to Charles whilst on my way up to the attic and he said he would go out and get you some fast food if your headache hasn’t cleared up by this evening.”

“Good,” was all Lydia said.

At that moment, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and they looked over towards the stairs to see Delia coming down them. The Life Coach clutched what appeared to be a sort of Blue and Gold crystal in her right hand.

She entered the living room and kneeled down next to Lydia, placing the crystal exactly where Lydia’s headache was. Cautiously and painfully, Lydia reached a hand up and poked at it. “What is this?” she asked.

“It’s a Lapis Lazuli crystal,” was Delia’s response. “Said to clear away headaches immediately. But only until it’s removed. Did it work?”

Lydia nodded and Delia went to remove the Lapis Lazuli from Lydia’s head.

Lydia shouting stopped her. “Wait, wait. I’m gonna need this all day. Do you mind taping it to my forehead, stepmother? I’d like to do some things.”

Delia nodded, standing up and heading into the kitchen to grab the tape.

Fifteen minutes later, the five of them sat on the floor in the middle of the living room. Each of them held five cards in their hands and were in the middle of an intense game of Go Fish when Charles exited his office and made his way into the living room.

He sat himself down next to Delia and looked down at the deck of cards that was sitting down on the floor in the middle of the Maitland-Deetz-Betelgeuse circle. “In the middle of a game of Go Fish, I see,” he commented.

The rest of the family nodded. Charles picked up five cards and joined the game of Go Fish. He turned to face his daughter. “Glad to see your headache is gone. Did the crystal taped to your forehead do the trick?”

Lydia nodded. “Dad?” she asked. “Do you have any sevens?”

Charles looked down at the five cards he’d picked up then back over towards Lydia.

“Go Fish!” he said and Lydia picked up another card from the pile on the floor.


End file.
